Matchmaker Extraordinaire
by Blithe Thorne
Summary: When Bolin gets bored, he meddles in the lives of his brother and the friend he thinks should be with him. Brilliant ideas strike and he sets off to bring the two together, working through the minor setbacks as he goes to reach the ultimate goal of getting the two together. In his mind, he is the Matchmaker Extraordinaire!
1. Deceiving Letters

I've been on a LoK streak. This is just another one of my just for fun stories. It'll have more chapters, I just have to write the last two. Hopefully you won't have to wait long for the rest of it. :3

I do not own the characters or show Legend of Korra.

* * *

**Chapter One: Deceiving Letters**

Bolin sighed and washed Pabu absentmindedly. The earthbender was more interested in the fight that his brother and Asami were having below. They thought they were being quiet, but Bolin was happy to find that their idea of quiet was just barely audible to the younger boy upstairs. He rinsed the shampoo off of the creature's fur and moved his head closer to the stairs. The couple had been arguing since Asami found out Mako had kissed Korra a while back. Her position was that Mako should have told her, and the fact that he didn't allowed her to be suspicious. Mako's position consisted of nothing but lies known only to be just that to himself and his brother. He told Asami he didn't have romantic feelings for the female avatar and that it was just a onetime thing that happened before he met her.

Bolin straightened up and made himself look determined in his chore of washing the little fire ferret as Mako stomped upstairs.

"I hate fighting…it's all for nothing in the end…" Mako pulled his precious scarf off so that he could wash his face.

"You two make up then?" Bolin asked. He knew the answer; of course they did. They always did before starting another argument a couple hours later. Mako confirmed the obvious and talked to the younger of the two, but Bolin drifted off into his thoughts. He knew the true reason they were always fighting.

Mako had feelings for Korra, plain and simple. Mako refused to own up to the feelings and Asami refused to accept it. Bolin got up and dried Pabu off. He had to do something.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say bro. I have to go to town for a bit, see ya." He hurried out leaving a very confused Mako in his wake.

What Mako needed was a push in the direction of Korra and away from Asami. Sure, the girl was sweet but she didn't belong with Mako. Bolin saw that his brother belonged with Korra. The three were just too stubborn to accept it.

Bolin picked up some supplies and set to work while enjoying a bowl of noodles. He addressed the two letters he had written in noticeably different script for each and addressed them accordingly. He made the trip to deliver one to Korra -donning a clever disguise so that she wouldn't recognize her friend (though she recognized him anyway) - and brought one home to Mako.

"You got some mail bro," Bolin threw him the letter and sat down. Mako groaned and opened it. He gave it a quick look over before sitting forward and reading it again. Bolin grinned and felt proud of himself. He was the matchmaker extraordinaire.

"A secret admirer…sure," He looked up before reciting:

_Mako,_

_This is hard for me to say, but I can't help myself anymore. I'm in love with you…I'm just too embarrassed to tell you in person. If I knew how you truly felt about me, I think I could bring myself to say how I feel too your face. I just need to know you feel the same way. I love you._

_A Secret Admirer._

Mako looked at Bolin with a grin. "I think we both know who wrote this, Bo." He chuckled. Bolin gave a nervous chuckle, worried that he hadn't disguised the note well enough.

"O-oh yeah? Who?" Bolin asked nervously.

"Asami of course. She probably still feels bad about the argument…" He got up and grabbed his towel. "I'm going to go shower and give her a visit. Don't wait up bro." He walked out.

Bolin groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought…

* * *

Read and Review! Reviews make me want to write more and faster.


	2. Glass Heart

For what it's worth, I started writing this before the Korra season finale, so we'll all assume this took place before then. :3

Disclaimer's in the first chap.

Hope you all like this chapter! There will be two more after this before the story is complete.

* * *

Chapter Two: Glass Heart

Bolin yawned and looked at the clock. His brother had been gone for a couple hours, and worry was starting to set in. He got up and grabbed his coat, remembering the mistake he had made taking the money and being led to a place where he had almost lost his bending to Amon. Bolin headed downstairs and hurried to the door. He opened it and nearly ran his brother over in his hurry.

"Bo, what's going on?" Mako grunted and steadied his brother. Bolin panted and looked him over.

"Nothing…you were just gone for a while…" he looked at Mako with his innocent green eyes. Mako rolled his eyes.

"I was with Asami. We had a lot to talk about, don't worry about it. Now go to bed, ok?" He smiled and led Bolin back to his bed. Bolin looked at Mako and took his scarf off. He smelled the fabric, catching the distinct smell of Asami's perfume. She had been cuddling with him, like she had when they first started dating.

"So…you two didn't argue?" Bolin asked. Mako grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, we talked out everything and came to an agreement. If we're about to argue, we walk away for an hour then come back and talk it out without being angry. Anyway…we were talking and I remembered her note. So I told her," Mako pushed Pabu aside and sat on the couch. He pet the angry ferret's head to make up for the moving of the sleeping creature. Bolin paled.

"You what?" Bolin squeaked.

"I told her that I truly cared about her. And she got the courage to say that she felt the same way. It's not quite love yet, but it's a step." Mako laid his head back and smiled at the ceiling. Bolin shook his head.

"But if she wrote that letter wouldn't she love you not just deeply care for you bro…?" Bolin asked. Mako looked at him. A hint of doubt flickered in his amber eyes. He looked down for a moment, then back up at his younger brother.

"I like her a lot Bo, I mean I really do…and if she loves me but can hold back and only stay on the level I'm conformable with, then that's a bonus. And it might not be completely romantic yet, there's still love there. We're taking things slow, Bo. Don't worry about it ok?" Mako got up and took his scarf back from his brother. Bolin watched his brother get ready for bed and sighed. He went to his mattress and plopped down.

"Great…" He pulled Pabu close and snuggled down for the night.

Bolin talked to Pabu as he walked towards Korra's room. Mako was busy, so maybe Korra would want to train or hang out. He stopped when he saw the avatar up by the old airbending training artifact that she had destroyed. She wasn't alone. Mako was there and the two were talking to each other. Bolin frowned deeply. This wasn't good…

Bolin sidestepped and hid behind a tree. He watched as Korra stepped away from Mako. He could see her lip quiver slightly as she ran away from his brother. He watched as Mako ran a hand through his short hair and glared at the ground, angry for having breaking his friends heart. Bolin put his head against the tree. He realized he messed up. He was too vague in the letters, and when Korra read hers…He had to fix it. Bolin stood straight, the pattern of the bark imprinted on his forehead. He would fix this for the sake of Korra and Mako. He was the matchmaker extraordinaire.


	3. Inspiring Confidence

The third chapter! Though it wasn't planned, I got a couple people saying they were waiting for the airbender kids, and because of those reviews, I changed the plot a bit to add them in and extend it out. Hope you all enjoy! This chapter was a little easier to write, and it should be longer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot of this little story!

* * *

Chapter Three: Inspiring Confidence

Bolin waited a little while before going to Korra's room and knocking. He waited a few minutes, and after a few more went by, she finally opened her door. Her eyes were red and her nose clearly rubbed raw. Bolin gave a reassuring smile.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. Korra sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm fine," She said and looked away. Bolin sighed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, you and I both know that what you just said isn't true. I've never seen you this upset over nothing worth talking about. We're friends, you can talk to me!" he looked at her. She wiped her nose with her arm and hugged him tightly.

"It's your stupid brother…" She mumbled. "He just…I just…" She screamed in frustration and covered her face. "I got this letter the other day…and I thought it was from him saying how he really felt and that Asami didn't mean what he thought she did. So I went to him and I stupidly told him how I felt. He didn't write the letter and now I'm embarrassed…" She went into her room and sat down with a grunt. Bolin came in and leaned on a wall.

"Mako's just…confused. See...well…these are hard times Korra. You know that better than any of us. Just try to be patient and he'll come around."

"How do you know? Maybe he really does love Asami and I'm just wasting my time waiting and being patient."

"I know that he loves you. When Tarrlok kidnapped you, he was so worried. He was the one who took charge of the search for you…kinda. He was worried that you had been hurt, and when Naga brought you back, he was so relieved. He never left your side as you rested. That's more than he's ever done for Asami. No one cares for someone more than Mako does for you. And…don't tell him I told you this…but he said before even we went on our date that you were great and then he got confused, thinking Asami was a safer choice," Bolin whispered the last part and smiled. Korra wiped her eyes and smiled at Bolin. She hugged him tightly. He was a good friend, and she was lucky to have him.

"Thank you Bolin. You know exactly what to say when I need the words. I…I'll think on them, ok?" She smiled and Bolin nodded. He got up and left before he was caught on the girl's side of the island.

Jinora and Ikki peeked around the corner and watched the boy walk out. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Looks like there's something going on…" Jinora observed.

"Let's get involved!" Ikki exclaimed. She grabbed her sister's hand and ran off.

Bolin froze and looked over his shoulder slowly, feeling as if he was being followed. Upon seeing no one else, he continued on his way only to stop again, hearing the patter of following feet. He turned quickly to no one and sighed.

"I'm hearing things…" he murmured. He turned back around and fell back screaming. Jinora and Ikki grinned at him.

"You're up to something, mister earthbender. We want to know what. Ikki said slyly. Bolin chuckled nervously.

"What? Me? No! Nope. Nothing at all. Well, I got to go….shower. Yeah, before dinner. I'm filthy thanks to you two." He pushed himself up. He bent over to fix his shoe and Ikki got in his face.

"Either you tell us, or we let a certain airbender master know that you were in Korra's room alone with the door closed." Jinora said in a dark voice. Bolin's face paled.

"I wasn't…I mean….er…." He sighed. "Okay, fine. You caught me. I…well…I wrote two letters, one for Korra and one for Mako and I wrote them as if they were from each other. However…because I didn't sign them…Korra got it was 'Mako' who sent her the letter, but Mako thought his letter was from Asami. So when Korra approached Mako about it…well…he was rather rude and hurt her feelings," He explained. Ikki squealed.

"Ooh, a love triangle! So exciting! We know Korra likes Mako, but does Mako like her? Is the plan ruined? Oh! I wanna help! Can we help? We're gonna help! So how do we help?" Ikki babbled. Bolin shook his head and thought for a moment.

"Yes, he likes her too. No, I fixed it by talking to Korra and telling her to be patient. Yes you can help because if I said no, you'd get me in trouble….and…I think I have a way for you two to help." He grinned and winked at her as she caught on to what he had just done. Jinora rolled her eyes.

"You two are too much alike…and no, that wasn't a compliment. Ok rock boy, tell us what to do."


End file.
